


Choices

by LadyRavenJade



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenJade/pseuds/LadyRavenJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the lives of the Harry Potter Characters in Divergent</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shots

Petunia chose Amity. She chose her mother, her father and her sweet reckless little sister. Petunia chose home even though the her test results told her what she already knew, that she saw the world in black and white.  
Black: Leaving home, leaving them, betraying everything that she knew and loved just so she could speak the truth.  
White: Speaking the truth anyway, telling her sister she shouldn't run too fast or climb to high because she could get hurt and her mother’s hair looked better up then down and her Father’s beard was gross looking; clean shaven was a much better style.  
Black/White Candor only what was the point in saying the truth if she couldn't say it to the people she needed to say it too.  
So she would stay in Amity and she would be told to hush sometimes and learn to speak her truths more politely when she had too. She would be in Amity and she would be completely normal and have her own family one day across the road from her parents and next to her sister.  
This was what she wanted and that was the only truth that mattered.


	2. A tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily makes her choice.

Lily loved her sister of course she did, but Dauntless called to her. It had always called to her and her overprotective sister would understand she was sure. Petunia loved her after all and she knew that Lily had never truly fit in at home. She was always running faster, and seeking conflict. It was no surprise that her blood fell on burning coals really.  
Her parents came for visiting day. They said that they loved her and were proud of her and that her sister would surely come next time.  
Lily had James now and the others in her faction and she had never lost her parents, but Lily never spoke another word to her sister after she was 16 because Petunia never came.  
The tattoo Lily got of a petunia on her left wrist was the closest she ever came to her sister again and while it helped her move on it may have been a mistake because without it on her cold corpse her son may have never been sent to Amity.


End file.
